78th hunger games
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: This is one of those submit your tributes stories because I thought it looked fun. So come on in and make a tribute. May the odds be ever in your favor. Rated T because this is the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**This is another make your own tribute story , here is the form.**

Name:

age:

gender:

district:

strengths:

weaknesses:

personality:

bio:

volunteer or not:

tesserae yes or no:

bf/gf:

sponsorship:

you can sponsor any tribute. My system is based on a couple of systems I've seen.

Everyone who reads the story gets 15 sponsor points. You can earn more points by:

voting in polls to do with this story (I'll be putting one up about the arena soon) pm me to tell me you voted: 5 points.

Answering trivia questions: 3 points

giving me ideas if I ask for them: 5 points

if your tribute dies you get 10 sponsorship points as consolation so you can help your favorite tribute

pm me if you want to send a gift.

Gift prices:

small food items: 3 points

meals or large food items: 5 points

small weapons: 8 points

large weapons: 10 points

medicine: 8-12 points depending on what type

tent or shelter: 9 points


	2. Tribute List 1

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Here's the tribute list so far I still need lots of boys sorry if I had to move your tribute or change there gender:**

District one:

boy: Spark Rella (Rainfeather79)

girl: Annabelle Jai (redgummybear93)

District 2:

boy: Dillon Suite (TheFallingStars)

girl: Akilena Vesper (Tour de Force)

District 3:

boy: Electro Spark (Twirlgirl821)

girl: Stephanie Mast (Narcissa-Weasley)

District 4:

boy: Brine Raynes (CloudyNK)

girl: Cetacea Splash (CloudyNK)

District 5:

boy:

girl: Akaterina Hall (Ciara)

District 6:

boy:

girl: Nan Weatherall (Turq8)

District 7:

boy:

girl: Kaly Darkblade (Twirlgirl821)

District 8:

boy:

girl: Emberlynne Makenzie (bookreader98)

District 9:

boy:

girl: Luna Night (anonymous review)

District 10:

boy:

girl: Demetria Tona (Loveher2snow)

District 11:

boy: Ekin Rhodes (redgummybear93)

girl: Wesley Ailer (sgordon238)

District 12:

boy:

girl: Renata Cid (Sashabelle)

**Submit Boy Tributes!**


	3. Final Tribute List!

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Here's the final tribute list . Hopefully I'll have the reaping for District 1 up soon.**

District one:

boy: Spark Rella (Rainfeather79)

girl: Annabelle Jai (redgummybear93)

District 2:

boy: Dillon Suite (TheFallingStars)

girl: Akilena Vesper (Tour de Force)

District 3:

boy: Electro Spark (Twirlgirl821)

girl: Stephanie Mast (Narcissa-Weasley)

District 4:

boy: Brine Raynes (CloudyNK)

girl: Cetacea Splash (CloudyNK)

District 5:

boy: Jayson Ray (TheOnlyException1234)

girl: Akaterina Hall (Ciara)

District 6:

boy: Apsel Iskander (Tour de Force)

girl: Nan Weatherall (Turq8)

District 7:

boy: Teig Sony (sgordon238)

girl: Kaly Darkblade (Twirlgirl821)

District 8:

boy: Johan Wharen (Narcissa-Weasley)

girl: Emberlynne Makenzie (bookreader98)

District 9:

boy: Skip Trans (sgordon238)

girl: Luna Night (fangdandiggyaremine)

District 10:

boy: Jerome Royston (Sashabelle)

girl: Demetria Tona (Loveher2snow)

District 11:

boy: Ekin Rhodes (redgummybear93)

girl: Wesley Ailer (sgordon238)

District 12:

boy: Carson Yorke (Silken-Winged-Angel)

girl: Renata Cid (Sashabelle)

**The next chapter will begin the story!**


	4. District One Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don;'t own the Hunger Games if I did President Snow would die slowly and painfully. :p Thanks to redgummybear93 and Rainfeather79 for the District 1 tributes I hope I get they're characters right.**

**District 1 reaping**

**Annabelle Jai District 1 female tribute POV**

"Annabelle, get up it's reaping day," calls the voice of my twin brother Chase. I groan and roll out of bed, but then start to smile, I have prepared for the Hunger Games my whole life, so has Chase.

I walk to my closet and begin looking for the perfect outfit. What I finally settle on is a pretty red dress with straps a few inches wide and and red ballet flats. I tie my long silky light brown hair back in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. I apply make-up to my face. I always try to make everybody think that I'm one of those ditzy, Oh my gosh, I'm like so like popular and pretty kind of girls. It makes them think I'm harmless.

"Annabelle, hurry up!" shrieks my mother, ugh she is so annoying!

"I'm coming!" I yell back.

I walk downstairs to see my parents and my brother sitting at the table, eating breakfast. I give my father a hug then sit down.

"You look beautiful, honey," he says, smiling.

"Thanks, Dad,"

When we are done eating we make our way to the square. I hug my father and brother and nod at my mother, then I make my way to the sixteen year old section.

"Annabelle!" shrieks my friend Glitter and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. She rushes up and hugs me.

"Oh my goodness, this is so exciting!"

"Glitter, please be quiet," I say. She listens to me, all my friends always do.

The mayor begins his long boring speech that I block out. The finally he introduces our escort, a guy named Jacin Carden. He has feathers tattooed all over his body.

"Ladies first," he said literally skipping over to the reaping ball, okay weird.

"Annabelle Jai,"

I walk onto the stage, a smile curving my lips. The other tributes won't know what hit them.

Spark Rella district one male tribute POV

"Spark, get up!" my younger brother, Fantastic, yells.

"It's reaping day!" my other brother, Magnificent, yells, excitedly.

Reaping day, I groan and roll out of bed. I hate this day, the rest of my family loves it. I go to my closet to dressed. After I dress I go down to breakfast. My brothers are talking loudly and excitedly about the Hunger Games. I have never fit in with my typical career family.

Eventually it is time to head to the square. I sign in then go to the seventeen year old's section. Fantastic goes to the fourteens and Magnificent goes to the twelves.

Even though I'm seventeen I am smaller then both of them. I look about fourteen, with my thin wiry limbs, disarrayed blonde hair and blue eyes.

I am dragged from my thoughts by the mayor beginning his speech, it bores me, I have heard it countless times.

The mayor introduces our escort, Jacin Carden, he is a typical strange capital person.

"Ladies first," he says skipping up to the reaping ball. He pulls out the name Annabelle Jai and a girl from the sixteen year old section walks up to the stage. Then Jacin skips over to the boys ball.

"Farrago Camar," he calls. A trembling boy walks up from the twelve year olds section. He stands on the stage, big tears in his eyes, shaking like a leaf. I hear a wail from what must be his mother. Oh no, why a twelve year old? That's just not fair! I hate the capitol! I hate these awful Games!

"Any volunteers?" Jacin asks...

and I find myself striding forward saying,

"I volunteer"

Annabelle Jai POV

"I volunteer," a voice says. A boy from the seventeens section strides up on the stage to take the place of the pathetic, trembling little boy next to me, who shoots him a grateful look as he hops off the stage.

"Oh very good!" our ridiculous escort claps his hands,

"What's your name,"

"Spark Rella,"

"Ladies and gentleman may I introduce this years tributes, Annabelle Jai and Spark Rella!"

Everyone applauds as we shake hands. I smile innocently at Spark and pretend I'm not thinking about how easy he will be to kill.

We are escorted to the Justice Building. First off my family comes in. They sit next to me.

"You're gonna win, Annabelle" says Chase,

"You've trained your whole life for this,' my father agrees.

"You'd better win!" my mother says.

"Of course I'll win," I genuinely smile at my father and brother and force a smile at my mother.

After they leave Glitter comes in.

"OMG, you're so going to win!" she squeals hugging me. After Glitter many more of my friends come in and then it is time to go to the train.

Spark Rella POV

I shake Annabelle's hand and then we are escorted to the Justice Building. Why did I volunteer? I am going to die!

My family comes in first. My mother looks worried, but forces a smile, she has wanted one of her kids to go to the Games, but not me, one of the other two, they actually have a chance at winning.

"You can win this," my father says. But I can tell he doesn't really believe it, neither do I. I can tell from my brothers faces that they don't think I'll win either. We sit there until a Peacekeeper escorts them out.

My next visitors surprise me, it is the boy I volunteered for and his mother.

"Thank you so much," she whispers tears in her eyes,

"you saved my son," I shrug.

"It was the right thing to do,"

"I'm Mara Camar," she says composing herself.

"Spark Rella," I shake her hand.

"You've gotta win," says farrago.

"I will, I'll win for both of us," I say trying to look convincing. No one else comes in when they leave, I just sit and wait until I am escorted to the train.

**Please review! I hope I got the characters personalities right. Pictures of their outfits are on my page.**


End file.
